Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions, digital cameras and the like. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart phones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
Known electronic devices often employ a card holder to receive a Subscriber Identification Module card, a memory card (SD card) and/or other smart card(s). For example, electronic devices such as, for example, portable electronic devices often connect to a network (e.g., a mobile network). These devices often employ a SIM card to identify a subscriber for network access and authenticate the subscriber to a network such as a mobile network.
Such cards may be removed and/or coupled to an electronic device. To protect a card holder or card socket (e.g., a card reader) of the electronic device from damage, a housing of the electronic device often employs an access panel or door. However, known panels or doors are often removed or decoupled from the electronic device and/or are retained to the electronic device via a tether (e.g., retaining chain) when the panel or door is detached from the housing to access the card holder. Such known panels and doors are often lost or damaged when remove or decoupled from the electronic device.